Ditching
by MYcakes
Summary: Never expect a nice, quiet moment around the Swans. Double date prompt for SW


A/N this started as a double date scene but... i don't know what happened. Hope you enjoy. Again I can't edit sorry OTZ. A few SAT words for practice.

Mulan had to stop hanging around around princesses. It was if bad karma was latched to their side no matter how much good they did. Mulan liked them but this legendary hero was never going to enter retirement if she didn't keep her distance. It was easy enough to adjust to this new life with Aurora and the Internet made things easier. Aurora had gaped the first time when she saw Mulan in a hanfu and Mulan was happy to be able to buy the clothing even in this world modern times.

To celebrate the anniversary of them coming here Aurora took Mulan to a nice quiet sushi restaurant. The lights were dim and a yellow glow surrounded their table. Aurora drank from her cup of water ignoring the soda that Mulan would occasionally take a sip of. The gregarious women playfully bantered about this worlds beverages.

"How can you drink that?"

"Fruit punch isn't that bad."

"Doesn't even taste like fruit and its too sweet."

"I like the burn as it goes down my throat." Mulan answered groaning as she tasted the the surgery sweet flavor in her mouth.

Aurora gave a dubious look at her answer and Mulan cocked a smile. Mulan was becoming more relaxed at pda and Aurora took every opportunity to kiss or cuddle with her girlfriend when Emma informed her of this worlds high tolerance for same-sex relationships. At first she initiated them first slowly like holding her hand, hugging and occasionally quick kisses but Mulan was adaptive and returned all her advances. Mulan leaned in to kiss Aurora and her eyes began to close when a small voice broke their reverie.

"Mulan!" And Mulan instantly slid back keeping an appropriate distance to Aurora as Henry neared with Neal. Neal looked bashful when Henry sat at their occupied table understanding that they were in a date. Their waiter nodded before Neal could speak and so he resigned himself to sit until the waiter came back.

"Hi Aurora!"

"Hello, Henry." Aurora smiled.

"Neal." They both greeted.

"Ladies." He replied.

"Guess what I discovered today in school with grandma." Henry then dived into a long and thorough conversation with Aurora.

"Emma let me take him today." Neal told Mulan as their dates kept chatting.

"That's great." Mulan said honestly.

"Do you know what you wish to eat or would you like to review our menu?" The waiter asked coming back. Henry cut Neal off ordering for them both and the waiter nodded rushing off again.

"I guess we'll be having a double date." Neal whispered and Mulan glanced at Henry resuming his conversation with Aurora.

"I guess so." She agreed reclining to her seat and fate. They began having their own conversation about ancient military tactics. The waiter came back with their drinks and gracefully offered them wine.

"Sure." Neal said mentally telling Mulan that he would be paying for it.

"Can I drink some dad?"

"Of course you can little man but just a sip." The hair on Mulan's arm stood up and had a sinking feeling something bad was going to happen. Her left hand twitched for her sword that was not at her side.

"Henry?!" Mulan could have sworn the waiter had lost all the color in his face as the infamous voice of the evil queen was heard. Everyone at their table shuddered as Regina made her way to them, Robin right behind them. Neal begged for clemency and glanced at Mulan for protection but she stared right back dispassionately.

"What are you drinking?" She questioned tearing the glass from Henry's hand and sniffing at it.

"Dad said I could have some." He said instantly defending himself and Neal hid a shiver as the queens dark scathing eyes found him.

"Your majesty." Neal started, chuckling awkwardly.

"If you haven't noticed Henry is under age!"

"Mom!" Henry huffed and Robin side stepped Regina.

"Hello m'ladies!" Robin bowed kissing Aurora's hand and making an attempt to kiss Neal's but Neal swatted him away. Neal's son grabbed a near chair and sat next to Henry and Aurora.

"Uhmmmm." Both Neal and Mulan started to say something but Roland followed his fathers example and quickly kissed Aurora's hand, blushing.

"Hello princess!" And Aurora smiled at his cuteness. Mulan inwardly sighed when Robin pulled two chairs for him and Regina. Regina didn't look pleased with having to sit with them but kept berating Neal and waved the waiter closer.

"Do your job correctly and bring us good wine you low life swine!"she ordered and the man bolted leaving the wine there. Mulan filled her glass and took a big gulp knowing she was going to need it. Neal followed her example, eyes apologetic. She felt Aurora slip her hand into her's and squeeze. Mulan gave her a reassuring smile, telling her she was okay. That was until Henry cried out in glee.

"Hey grandma!" He yelled, getting up and running to Snow and David to hug them.

"Somebody give me an apple." Regina sighed, distressed and Robin smiled placing his hand on her shoulder. Mulan noticed how some of the tension evaporated from her body but Neal and her became ultra alert. Inwardly sighing again they took another gulp of their wine when the famous couple approached to greet them. The waiter came back and to his credit his eyes widened only slightly but he placed the new wine on the table bringing more glasses and extra chairs while Regina and Snow started having a subtle coarse discussion. Snow was so focused that she took the chair and sat in it not breaking eye contact with the former evil queen. David blinked unsure if he should apologize for Snow's behavior but Mulan just waved for him to sit on the vacant chair.

"Don't worry about it." She told him.

"I'm just saying it wouldn't kill you to be nicer." Snow growled and Aurora glanced at all of them then to the restaurants entrance.

"Will Emma be joining us?" She asked David in a low voice but Regina and Neal managed to hear. They both bristled and David frowned.

"Err no she's babysitting baby Neal."

"Having all the Swan's here is a disaster waiting to happen." Regina said aloud and Mulan thought this was already a disaster if they kept it at this course. She didn't miss the glances other people were giving at them and the whispers. The waiters were also arguing in the back on who should deliver the appetizer and who to tell them they're making a ruckus.

"Your appetizers." A new waitress said not daring to make eye contact.

"It's about time!" Regina growled and Aurora sighed.

"Regina! Stop being so rude!" Snow chastised grabbing the menu before the waitress ran for her life. Aurora could have sworn the two women were being engulfed by their respective white and black fires.

Mulan took another drink this time of the new wine dreading all the rumors for tomorrow. Her eyes caught a figure and she almost spat her drink out. Aurora put her hand on Mulan's back, worried. David turned back to see what Mulan had seen and exclaimed surprised "Emma!" Two retreating figures nearly escaping through the doors froze: Emma and Hook.

"Ohhh caught sneaking out." Henry said, both him and David eyeing the pirate with distaste. Aurora hid her cringe well but Mulan more drunk frowned. Regina placed her hand on her face groaning but Mulan thought she might be glad her drinking companion was here. She didn't think Regina's ire was genuine.

"Emma! Where's Neal?" Snow said not seeing a stroller.

"I- we..." Emma subtly glanced at Regina's dress but then straightened her back and stared at her worried mother.

"He's fine we left him with wolfy. I was taking Emma to the docks but she was hungry so I thought it would be opportunity for a date," he looked wearily at their table " I was wrong." He finished scoffing at David.

"Emma I trusted you to look after your brother." Snow said disappointed.

"I know I'm sorry Mary-" she paused staring at their merry table "wait why are all you guys gathered here?"

"Was there a meeting? Another beasty? And nobody told us." Hook asked amused waving his hooked hand and both David and Mulan leaned back, dodging it.

"Small town." Regina answered flatly and Neal felt he was beginning to sweat, he was too close to a ticking bomb for comfort.

Now Mulan, Neal and Regina simultaneously took another drink. Emma thankfully noticed the mood but Hook was already in a heated debate with David and Snow jumped in defending her husband. Mulan couldn't help but wonder if any teenager was here recording them in case a potential fight would break out between heroes vs villains but there was staid feeling inside the restaurant.

They were getting real loud and Aurora could spot the manager from the corner of her eye. Astute she pretended to check her phone and got up, pushing the wine out of Mulan's hand but not before Mulan managed to finish it.

"I'm sorry, it's gotten late and we need to go pick up our son." Regina and Neal nodded understanding. They wanted to leave before things got uglier.

"Of course." He said and the others waved them goodbye.

They speed walked out of there leaving them to pay the bill and made it to their apartment. Mulan slightly tipsy pushed Aurora to the wall and kissed her. Aurora didn't like drunk kissing but accepted Mulan's desire to enter her mouth. Their tongues danced until Mulan's tongue trailed down to her neck and began sucking. Aurora groaned pulling Mulan's hips closer. Mulan began unzipping Aurora's dress.

"How much did you drink?" Aurora giggled/ groaned, her hips bucking for more friction.

"Doesn't matter either way I was planning to end the day with you under me." Mulan said seductively. Mouth beginning its descent down.

A/N when you read other fanfiction and have a mixture of resentment and appreciation at least for me. Like why can't I write like that -.- Happy sw week.


End file.
